remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Live at the Troubadour Introducing Kay Panabaker
Live at the Troubadour Introducing Kay Panabaker is a live vinyl, CD, laserdisc, DVD and UMD release by The Remington Steelers, which was issued on April 1, 2007. Directed by Emma Watson and Louis Marciano, this live album documents the live performance of 16 songs at the Troubadour Club in Los Angeles, California. The DVD not only includes the live performances (see song list below), but features a multitude of special features, including a post-show interview by Lem Sportsinterviews and a gag reel featuring unintentional (to one or all members of the band) onstage bloopers during 1999-2006 live performances. Artwork The cover shows Rupert Grint with a guitar strapped around him. He is clearly in drag, wearing a Haruhi Suzumiya uniform cosplay costume (lent to him by Emma Watson). He is also holding a microphone. In the background, Kay Panabaker is hammering it out on the drums. On the explicit version, the Parental Advisory label can be seen in the bottom-right corner of the artwork. The interior photography is entirely of the mosh pits in the audience as well as of the band's performance. The quote of the album is "It's an adventure, right?" Lem Sportsinterviews Interview The multitude of special features included an interview caught on tape as the band left the stage. Rupert Grint (referred to, due to his costume, as "the girl with the red hair", to which he said, "I'm a guy") was the first to be interviewed, and when asked about the mosh pits forming just as the show began, he replied, "I find it funny that mosh pits often form when I'm wearing a skirt." Emma Watson ("the girl with the light brown hair and the blue jeans") was next, and when asked why Rupert was wearing one of her film costumes (a bold question, since the film where the costume appears hadn't even been released yet), she said, "We have two trailers, one attached to a 2005 Dodge Ram 3500 SLT, which carries the band and some of our film and television costumes, and the other attached to a 2005 Ford F-150 XLT, which carries the costumes that couldn't fit in the first trailer. Everyone in the band has access to them." The next person to be interviewed was Daniel Radcliffe ("the guy with the jet black hair"). When asked why he wasn't in drag like Rupert was, he replied, "Unless I was splashed with cold water beforehand, which I wasn't, I would have a great amount of difficulty passing myself off as a girl. Rupert, though, is an entirely different story. He can wear a dress or a skirt and pass himself off as female without the cold water, though he never had a sex change. He anticipated the fact that he'd be playing parts that require him to be a man, so he decided against having a sex change." Last of all was Kay Panabaker ("the girl with the light brown hair and the drumsticks"). When asked about her history with the band, she replied, "I joined the band in early 2005 as a groupie along with about a dozen other girls, including Anna Popplewell of Britain. Rupert and Emma taught me how to play the drums, and when Bermuda left the band, I was promoted to drummer. Even in my days as a groupie, the band let me stay in their trailer since Bermuda had his own car, a 1992 Ford Tempo LX. That's why I like the band." Gag reel The special features also included a gag reel. Among the hilarious moments was during a 2005 performance at the Troubadour Club, when Emma looked around for mosh pits after the instruments stopped playing, leaving Rupert singing the last line of "You Could Be Mine" (YOU COULD BE MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!). After he finished singing the song, he shouted, "Yeah!" as Emma dove into a nearby mosh pit. As Emma went back onto the stage, an exasparated Rupert said, "Don't try this at home. Emma is a professional, unlike you guys." The concert continued as normal, as if nothing happened. Another incident occured during a concert at Yankee Stadium in New York City. After "Working Class Hero" was finished, Rupert received a note reading: "Fact leak on Uncyclopedia. Call Bob and Dennis." - Scary Jim An enraged Rupert then yelled into the microphone, "Who leaked the factual info? To resolve this, call Bob-kun and Dennis-kun and have them fix it." Then he went back to the dressing room to get changed into the outfit he started the concert in, leaving Emma (rhythm acoustic guitar), Buckethead (lead acoustic guitar), Daniel Radcliffe (bass), and Bermuda Schwartz (tambourine) to perform "One in a Million" as if nothing happened. Yet another funny moment on the gag reel occured during a performance in Seattle, Washington. During the band's performance of "November Rain", a light rain fell. When the song finished, Rupert remarked, "Hope you brought your fucking umbrellas." As he says "umbrellas", the word flashes on the screen in all caps--with an exclamation mark!--in a blue box. He told the crew, "We need some over that." He then proceeded to ask, "OK, how's this set-up for electrocution?" As he says "electrocution", the word flashes on the screen in all caps--with a question mark!--in a pink box. He then said, "Give us a few minutes to get some shit together" and postponed the concert, returning onstage a few minutes later. Track listing Disc R, Side A Disc R, Side B Disc S, Side B Disc S, Side B Personnel Songs Rupert Grint - lead vocals (1-10, 13-16), backing vocals (11, 12), percussion (7), lead guitar (1, 7, 11, 12, 16), and rhythm guitar (2-6, 8-10, 15) Emma Watson - lead vocals (12), backing vocals (1, 3-5, 7-9, 11, 13), percussion (7), lead guitar (2-6, 8-10, 13-15), and rhythm guitar (1, 7, 11, 12, 16) Daniel Radcliffe - lead vocals (11), backing vocals (3, 4, 7-10, 13, 15, 16), percussion (7), bass (1-16) Kay Panabaker - backing vocals (3, 7, 16), drums (1-6, 8-11, 13-16), percussion (7), gong (3), and tambourine (12) Billie Joe Armstrong - lead vocals (13) and rhythm guitar (13) Warren Luening - backing vocals (3, 7) and percussion (7) Lee Thornberg - backing vocals (3, 7) and percussion (7) Matt McKagan - backing vocals (3, 7) and percussion (7) Johann Langlie - synths (10, 16) and keyboards (11) Production Moby - producer and engineer Gene Kirkland - photography and videotape Emma Watson - director and mixer Louis Marciano - director